1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in movement of plywood sheets. More particularly, the present forklift adapter allows a forklift operator to pick-up and set-down a single sheet of plywood without requiring the forklift operator to exit the forklift or manually handle the plywood.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
In the manufacturing and logistics industry, it is common to double-stack two pallets on top of one-another. This is used to save space as well as make loading a truck easier as the forklift operator can go back-and-fourth instead of moving laterally to load the next pallet.
In order to double-stack most pallets, a sheet of plywood needs to be inserted between two pallets. The plywood decreases and distributes the pound-per-square inch stress on the lower pallets as well as insures that the pallet above does not damage the material or packaging of the lower pallet.
In the past, it was necessary to have one or persons handle the plywood and one person to operate the forklift. Without the use of the proposed forklift adapter, floor person had to push the plywood from a stack onto the forks of the forklift. The forklift operator would drive over to the pallet and the floor person would have to set the plywood in place prior to the forklift operater being able to place a second pallet on top of the other. As such, it became a two to three-person job to stack pallets using plywood.
The present invention is designed to be used with a standard forklift equipped with single-double forks. It allows the forklift operator to use the standard controls of the forklift to pick-up a single piece of plywood without the assistance of another person, and to place that plywood on top of another pallet, all without leaving the controls of the forklift.
Several products and patents have been filed and or issued that relate to forklift or lifting adapters. Exemplary examples of patents covering these products are disclosed herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,319,815 issued May 16, 1967 to A. M. Vik discloses a load handling attachment for a fork lift. The attachment is a pair of curved arms for grasping the sides of a 55 gallon barrel. While this patent is for a forklift adapter it is only usable on vertical cylinders. U.S. Pat. No. 3,705,658 issued Dec. 12, 1972 to Hugh A. Harris discloses a Carpet Roll Carrier Attachment for a fork lift. The carpet carrier is essentially a horizontal tube that fits into the center of a carpet roll. This patent is only useful to lift and move rolled material.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,557 issued Jan. 5, 1971 to Alan William Green and U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,188 issued Jul. 26, 1983 to Otmar Kaup both disclose lifting or load carrying apparatus for use with a forklift. The apparatus basically vertically clamps materials between the forks of the forklift by installing a fixed set of forks. These patents allow the forklift to clamp and lift loads, but the bottom forks must be able to freely fit under the load that is to be lifted.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,555 issued Oct. 27, 1981 to Mark D. Preston and U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,599 issued Jan. 20, 1987 to Matti V. Eerola both disclose material handling equipment for handling sheet material. In both of these cases handling of the sheet material is with by applying a vacuum to the top sheet of material. The vacuum provides a suction to lift just the top sheet. While this method allows for material handling of a single top sheet, the lifting mechanism is not configured for use on a forklift and would further be difficult to secure and remove from the blades of a forklift.
What is needed is an adapter for a forklift that can be easily installed and removed without requiring an operator to leave the forklift. The forklift adapter should also enable the operator to lift just a single sheet at a time. The proposed forklift adapter provides this solution.